With the requests of some customers, the front face of a buffed wheel needs to be printed with a logo pattern to enhance a visual effect thereof. However, in order to prevent the buffed wheel from being scratched, this work is not only extremely low in efficiency, but also very inconvenient for manual operation. A traditional printing method is that a worker places the wheels on a fixing fixture one by one and then adjusts the angle of the fixture for printing. The present invention proposes to realize on-line treatment of this work, which can not only realize high efficiency but also prevent scratches.